Sasuke's blond
by Teenwolf2358
Summary: Sasuke uchiha is the most popular guy in school, he has the looks,money, is incredibly smart and is perfect at everything he does. Everyone try's to catch his attention but fails, that was until he was paired up with Naruko Uzumaki the quietest girl in school, what happens when he gets to know the blond beauty, will he fall in love or are they doomed to end.
1. project

**Hi this is my second Naruto story remember to follow, favourite, and review. if you like my story you can cheek out my other one called what to do with a gorgeous blond**

 **Authors note:  
This is a Naruto x Sasuke. in this story Naruto is born a girl and is named Naruko, if you have a problem with this don't read my story, but if you don't please read and remember that reviews are appreciated, I hope you like it.**

Naruko speaking to kurama in **bold.**

Kurama speaking in _**bold italic.**_

 **summary:  
Sasuke uchiha is the most popular guy in school, he has the looks, money, is incredibly smart and is perfect at everything he does, everyone try's to catch his attention but fails, that was until he was paired up with Naruko uzamaki the quietest girl in school for a project, what happens when he gets to know the blond beauty, will he fall in love or are they domed to end.**

I strut down the hall with my head held high, right now I'm going to class with my two best friends jugo and suigetsu. As we walk through the doors I notice what I notice every day, the blond in the back talking to Iruka sensei.

It's strange how she's been in my class for three years and I've never seen her face. The blond always kept her head down and never talked to anyone exsept Iruka sensei. I'm curious about why every morning when I come into class he's always talking with her, doesn't she have any friends.

"Hey lover boy take a picture, it will last longer". I glare at my friend. Suigetsu is definitely a big pervert, he's a good friend but sometimes he can be over the top. " "You think I like her" I say amused. "Well every morning you stare at her"," he has a point Sasuke, if you don't like her then why do you always look at her". I shake my head," I'm wondering what she's talking to Iruka sensei about, she does this every morning and now I wonder why she just doesn't try to make friends".

Alright class let take attendance,  
Sasuke- Here  
sakura- Here  
Suigetsu- Here  
jugo- Here  
Naruko- Here

The attendance goes on but all I can think about was how beautiful her voice was, she sounded like an angel.

"Today class I will be paring you off with a partner to work with for the next 3 months on are project of perspectives alright the parings are, Sakura and Lee, Ino and Sai, Suigetsu and Karin, Jugo and Kimimaru, Tenten and Neji, Kiba and Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari, and finally Sasuke and Naruko". I look back at Naruko and see her with her head down. **BING,"** alright class you are dismissed", I see Naruko leave and I get up and follow her, I speed up and then stood in front of her. " when do you want to meet and at who's house"," your house and anytime is good with me" she said leaving.

 **Time skip to lunch time**

"So Sasuke I heard you got stuck with my cousin for a project", Karin says." Your Naruko's cousin". "Yeah but I don't see her anymore since her parents accident "karin says sadly," what accident"." Sorry Sasuke I'm not allowed to tell you", I look behind me and scan the lunch room but I can't find her anywhere. "Why isn't she here" I ask," because she gets to leave school at lunch time".

Now I'm really curious, her parents accident, she gets to leave early, she has no friends, who is this girl.

 **After school**

I was walking home when I decided to stop in at town to see my friend Gaara, die you demon, know one wants you, you murderer. I run to see where that's coming from, that's when I saw it, Naruko walking through the streets with the villagers screaming and chucking things at her. I run over to her scream at the people to stop, they stopped at started yelling at me," why are you defending that demon Sasuke".

I ignore the mans question and start leading Naruko to my house, "why did you do that" she whispered. "I didn't want to see you get hurt, but anyway since we're at my house already why don't we start that project". She looks up at me and lightly smiles, I take in her complexion, she has perfect tan skin with three whisker marks on each cheek she had blond hair that reaches mid back, but what surprised me the most was her eyes, they were bright blue, bluer then the Halbinsel crystal,

I smile back and lead the way, "mum, Itachi I'm home". Itachi is the first to come down," hello little brother" he says poking my forehead," who's this"." Itachi this is Naruko, Naruko this is my brother Itachi",' mum you might won't to come down here Sasuke brought a girl home". In a blink of an eye my mother was standing in front of us," hi my name is mikato and I'm Sasuke's mum".

"So anyway you two are getting ahead of yourselves Naruko is not my girlfriend she's my partner for a school project"." Sasuke are we ever going to meet your girlfriend, number 1, I don't have a girlfriend number 2, the reason why I don't have a girlfriend is because they are all fan girls"," there are girls that aren't your fan girls". I stop and stare at Naruko," like who" I ask," there's Temari and hinata"" Temari's with shikamaru and hinata's to soft". "There's Tenten"," out of the question Neji likes her."  
"There really is know one else".

"You like me"?" No why would you think that"," because you never mentioned yourself in the non fan girl list"." I didn't mention myself because I know you don't like me".

I take step closer to her and she takes one back when continue this until she's trapped between the wall and me." How do you know" I whisper hotly in her ear, I feel her shiver as I pull back slightly so I can look her in the eye, I feel like I'm being drawn in. I slowly lean down, are lips nearly touching," hey brother is there any-ow sorry to interrupt". I jump away from Naruko and growl at Itachi

"I'm going now bye "Naruko says running out the door." Dammit Itachi you couldn't have waited two more minutes", "I'm sorry little brother I didn't know you were trying to get with her"." You just better hope she talks to me in school" I say leaving.

 **Did you like it hate it please review, follow and favourite, let me know what you think. I can't wait to hear from you guys and I'll see you next time I post.**


	2. Sasuke's desire

**HI I'm back with chapter two, thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews it really helped me out. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Naruko speaking to Kurama in **bold.  
** Kurama speaking in **_bold italic._**

 ** _PEOPLE TO THANK, REVIEWERS:_  
Sasuke shinobi lover, pattyPOP, lazyrebel,  
 _FOLLOWERS:_  
lilshay8806, lillithwolfshadow, keotaka1, Threws, pattyPOP, NaruLoveAnime, , KyuubiHimeSama,  
FAVOURITES:  
xdisturbed-angelx, Threws, Rahzel03, Arianna Le Fay,**

 **previously: " I'm going now bye" Naruko says running out the door. "Dammit Itachi you couldn't have waited two more minutes", " I'm sorry little brother I didn't know you were trying to get with her". You better hope she talks to me in school" I say leaving.**

 **chapter 2**

I hope she talks to me, maybe I should apologise for trying to kiss her. But she didn't try to stop me, that's a good sign. I walk into school and go looking for Naruko, I turn the corner and see Naruko talking to Temari. I quickly hide behind the wall and ease drop on their conversation.

"Temari I don't know what to do" Naruko tell me exactly what happened. I went over to Sasuke's house because he caught the villagers telling me I'm a demon and didn't like it. After we got to his house we started talking about his fan girls, I told him that there and girls like you, Hinata, and Tenten that don't like him. He then asked me if I liked him because I didn't mention my own name. I told him I didn't mention myself because I knew he didn't like me, and then he trapped me between him and the wall and leaned in next to my ear and said " how do you know ". I shiver at the memory, he then backed away and leaned in close again, he looked like he was going to kiss me, then his brother came in and I ran out of the house I said in one long breath.

"Wow, well I guess you didn't do any of the project" Temari joked, I lightly punched her arm, "Temari I'm being serious you are the closest thing I have to a friend". "Ok did you think that maybe he likes you"," Sasuke Uchiha liking me is impossible, I'm the loner girl, I'm a demon". "Naru you are not a demon, the village has just miss placed you". I scoff," listen Naru maybe next time have the project at your house"." Temari wouldn't that make it worst, if he tried what he did last night I don't exactly have family to interrupt".

"I'm aware of that which is why I'm saying have it at your place", I look at her confused," if his family didn't interrupt who knows what he would have done, so if your alone with him maybe you can find out if he likes you or if you are just assuming the worst"." I guess that makes sense, thanks for your help Temari". I run down the hall and run into someone, I look up and see Sasuke standing there." Sasuke what are you doing here" I ask suspiciously," nothing I was just wondering when are next meeting for the project will be" he says calmly. "How about tomorrow at my house"," I'll see you then".

 **Time skip to the next day**

School had been very long for me, I consistently had Sasuke's gaze burning wholes in my back, Temari kept glancing at me while snickering, and I can't forget Sasuke's fan girls. Finally it was the end of the day, now I had to get through this project. Me and Sasuke walk to my house in silence, once we got there I hear Sasuke gasp in surprise, you live here by yourself. I get his surprise I mean a 16 year old girl like me living in a two storied house alone.

 **Sasuke's p.o.v**

"Sasuke"! Sakura and Ino yell, "Sasuke it's my birthday today and I was wondering if you wanted to celebrate with me" she said pushing her non existent boobs against me. "Sakura I have told you this before and I''ll tell you again I will never like a annoying girl like you" I said pushing her off of me, she runs away crying with Ino going after her. I look back at Naruko and admire her, she has lovely long tan legs, full hips with a nice ass and big boobs probably D cup. **D** **ING,** finally it's the end of the day, me and Naruko walk to her house in silence, when we get there I couldn't help but gasp. I know she lives alone after hearing her conversation with Temari but why is her house so big.

 **Naruko's p.o.v**

My parent's are dead. How did it happen, Sasuke noticed me struggling you don't have to tell me. No it's ok I have to tell someone the truth but first lets go inside. We walk into my house and sit on the couch, I was 8.

 **Flash back**

 **"Mummy come look at this", I call to my mother, Kushina walked into the back yard where her daughter was playing. "Naruko what is it"," I found a fox". The fox was around 30 centimetres, it had red and orange fur with blood red eyes and it had tips of white around it's ears and paws, but what you couldn't miss was that it had nine tails." Naruko sweetie you have to put the fox back", "NO"! I yell at my mother running into the house and going upstairs to my room and slam the door. _BANG! BANG! I peak outside my window to see what was going on. I saw my mother on the ground, " tell me where the fox is and I won't hurt you" the mans voice said." Never" my mum choked out._ _BANG! "MUM 'i scream, the men look towards me and see the fox. " After her men she has the nine tailed fox", I run to my door and lock it then went and hide in my closet. BANG! I star to here the guys banging on the door, finally one of the men kicked down the door letting my dad drop dead on my floor." Search this house, don't hurt the fox at any cost'. The men scatter around the hose well one of them stayed in my room, he searched my room until he finally landed on the closet. I saw him walk closer as I waited, he was just about to open the door when I sprung out leaping on him. He slammed me into the door before pulling out a knife drawing three marks across each cheek, I scream in agony. He was about to kill me when the fox jumped into action peeling the man of of me before killing him, the other men ran out of the house. Soon I packed up and moved here to one of my parents spare houses._**

 ** _flash back over_**

"If I hadn't been so obsessed with Kurama then my parents would be alive, soon the village started accusing me for killing the man and my parents "I said with tears in my eyes." It's not your fault Naruko you can't blame yourself" I said bringing her into a hug, she started to sob into my arms. After she stopped crying she look at me, "thank you Sasuke and sorry for making your shirt all wet, take it off I will put it in the dryer". "Ok thanks I said pulling my shirt over my head", I could feel Naruko's gaze on me, "like what you see" I ask. She looked away blushing, "no". "Then why are you blushing" I said walking closer. "I'm not blushing". "Oh yeah" I said backing her into a wall, "then look at me".

I slowly turn my head to look at Sasuke, "that's better" he says closing the gap between us. I gasp in surprise, he uses that moment to slip his tongue into my mouth, conquering it. I moan into the kiss and snake my hands around his neck. I grind our hips together making him groan, he pushes me harder against the wall and starts kissing, sucking and biting my neck, Sasuke I moan. He growls and grinds against me making us both moan. Your driving me crazy he growls, I smile as I let my hands roam his body, Sasuke grabs my hand dragging me upstairs and throwing me onto the bed. As soon as my head hit the bed he was all over me again kissing, sucking and biting everything he could, I feel myself moan, as much as I didn't want this to end I knew it had to. He reaches for my shirt but I stop him," it's to early to do this". I see hurt flash through his eyes but he recovers, "I get it and I'm sorry for doing that". "Don't be I wanted you to do it", he smiles and my heart flutters. "Ok let's actually do the project", he laughs," yeah we probably should".

After the first set of questions it was 10:30pm, "I should probably go home"." Sasuke" i call out," yeah", "you can stay here if you want". He smiles at me then puts his jacket. We go up to bed and fall into the best sleep ether of them had ever had in a long time.

 **Do you like it, please follow favourite and remember to review because they help me write faster and it tells me what you want. See you next time :)**


	3. Who are you

**Hi guys I'm back with my third chapter I hope you enjoy, remember to review follow and favourite.**

 **I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time it's just highschool is really hard and I am having trouble with what to write, but remember to review and tell me what you want to happen in the story that would be a huge help and when you follow and favourite it makes me want to keep writing knowing that you guys like it.**

 **I have recently made a new story called The Capture it's a narutoxsasuke story and it's about** **Sasuke Uchiha was no ordinary 18 year old, he was the best spy in the world and his mission was to kidnap Naruto Uzamaki. Naruto Uzamaki was no normal boy, he had the power to destory worlds, but what happen when Naruto falls for his captor, will Sasuke hand him over to Orochimaru or will there be a happy ending for the boys.**

 **Authors note: this is a Naruto x Sasuke story. In this story Naruto is a girl and is named Naruko, if you have a problem with this turn back now.**

 **I would like to thank my followers favourites and reviews.  
FOLLOWERS: CrimsonKitty321, Kazuto2025, KyuubiHimeSama, , NaruLoveAnime, PattyPOP, PhantomGirl17, RockThatBeat, Tamgunn, Threws, armydancer01, kageharu33, keotaka1, kusaru kazuki, lillithwolfshadow, lilshay8806,**

 **FAVOURITES: Threws, Rahzel03, Arianna Le Fay, xdisturbed-anglex, PhantomGirl17, ariathebloodysaya.  
REVIEWS: lazyrebel, Frwt, PattyPOP, Sasuke Shinobi Lover.**

 **PREVIOUSLY: After the first set of questions it was 10:30pm," I should probably go home". "Sasuke" I call out, "yeah", "you can stay if you want". He smiles at me then puts his jacket down. We go up to bed and fall into the best sleep ether of them have had in a long time.**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

I wake up in the morning and snuggle deeper into my pillow. Thump, Thump, Thump, wait a minute pillows don't have heart beats. My eyes shot open and I look up, I see a peaceful looking Sasuke deep asleep. I look at are position and blush, my arm is wrapped around his waist with my head laying on his chest, my leg is wrapped around his torso and his arm is around my waist pulling me close. "Sasuke" I whisper nudging him, he groans and tightens his hold on me. I smile at how cute he looks, it's rare to see the Uchiha with a relaxed face, he looks so young and vulnerable. "Sasuke" I say louder, His eyes open as he looks at me. "What" he groans. "Sasuke it's 7:15 and school starts at 7:30", Sasuke's eyes shot open as he jumped out of bed, he started running around my house before returning to the room fully dressed. "Come on Naru I can't be late", I quickly get dressed in white skinny jeans with a white singlet and a fluffy white jumper and white converses. **( IN THE PROFILE )**

We walk out the door and go to school, when we get to school everyone was looking at us. I heard lots of whispers going on like, who is she, what a slut, I wanted to punch them in the face I mean they don't even know me and there judging me, I could tell Sasuke was not pleased with there comments a gave them the famous Uchiha glare making them shout up. Sasuke dragged me to homeroom with him, I quickly went to my usual seat waiting to talk to Iruka sensei I feel a pair of eyes on me, knowing it was Sasuke I look at him a shoot him a quick smile.

I look back to the front when Iruka approaches me. " Naru how are you doing", " I'm fine sensei you don't need to worry" i say." Naru it is important to keep you safe" Iruka tries to reason, " safe" i hiss, "where were you when I was beaten by villagers, where were you when I needed you most, when I needed to be loved or cared for, you were know where in sight". Iruka looks down ashamed, "I'm so sorry Naru". "No your not, you pretend that you are but your just like the rest of them, you blame me for what happened" i said getting louder. People started looking at us including Sasuke, "Naru that's not true you don't know that", "yes I do you look at me with the same expression as them you think I'm a disease that you all pry would leave". "Ow" i groan my stomach really hurts, Sasuke comes over a places his hands on my shoulder. "Sensei I'm going to take her to the nurse", "thanks Sasuke". As we were walking out the door I whip my head around and say, "don't worry sensei no one knows that dirty little secret" I snare.

Naru what did you mean by that dirty little secret, I feel her freeze next to me. "I sorry you had to hear that Sasuke it's just like everyone else in the world, we all have secrets and mine happen to be bigger then anyone else's"."Why does Iruka sensei know these secrets", "all the adults of this place know my secret but have been forbidden to speak about it". "Naru your not in trouble are you" I ask worried, "I'm perfectly fine Sasuke stop worrying". We finally get to the nurse and go inside, "Naruko why are you here today" the nurse shizune asked. "I just need one of my pills". Shizune goes to a cupboard and unlocks it with a key, she then grabs a container and gives one of the pills to Naru with cup of water. She quickly swallows it then turns to the nurse, "thanks shizune", "come on Sasuke we have a lot of work to do on the project but this time we might want to do the project" she say blushing. I laugh and look over at her.

Who are you Naruko Uzamaki.

 **Yay third chapter is done please review and tell me what you want to happen in the story follows and favourites are always appreciated. I am wanting to update once a week hopefully. I am sorry about taking so long to update and I will try to change that but for now let me know what you think and what should happen in the future with this story.**


End file.
